Labyrinth and the Moon| The Fight
by Wacky Irish Penguin Fan
Summary: This is WAY of fteh storylines so don't kill me for that. Scouts and Mask turn on Serena/Moon she askes for her true past. Jareth comes in to the story along with his brother Dareth and the fist Tokyo attack by mysetrious enemy. Not finished yet.


****

*opening set with Allora, Onyx, and Song*

*They are sitting in a room that has a lake bottom with floating red cushions over a few lily buds as they are in swimming suits*

Allora *a Sailor Pluto looking woman*: I told you this didn't look good when she found the caffeine a hour ago and then though of last nights idea. *groan*

Song *a older looking Hotaru*: Jade, I will never doubt you again, even if you are a drunk.

Onyx *Serena with black hair*: Let's get it over with. She is running around again.

*in a computer room is a brunette almost black hair girl. She adjusted her glasses and then smiled as a empty Pepsi bottle and candy wrappers shows that hyperness close by*

Insane Black Magic: Hi! I am the deranged author my other halves have been talking about. They can kiss my butt. Well this is my story. Reviewing is welcome along with feedback. All that are Serena/Darien people can also kiss my butt because their is MAJOR Darien bashing for all of you that hate him. Ha ha ha. She is falling for some one if you can guess. Also it WONDERS WAY OFF the storylines so don't blame me, yet, for my crazy ideas till I am sane enough to apologize, if needed.

Onyx, Song, and Allora: CRAZY NUTSO SUGAR HAPPY AUTHOR!

Insane Black Magic: Enough of MY talking on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Labyrinth and the Crystal Moon

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me but they're new personalities do! Only various names that don't pertain to either are mine also. Ask permission for using my characters or else I will be mad, but can't do nothing. I hate disclaimers and suck at them so scroll down to start reading.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Insert various curses from the audience here and then e-mail them if needed. Your rant is here another words. Then scroll down*

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The Fight-Losing of "Friends", Gaining of Enemies

Serena Tsukino stood in the park with her friend and lover before her. They all had grim looks on their faces as she had a confused look. Luna and Artemis were as confused as Serena. A wind blew her pigtails around her as she looked at them concerned. She was now 25 years old and no longer a klutz but a graceful woman.

****

Earth has the Emerald green land,

Creatures of time began.

Green of the land shows,

Greed, jealousy, lust beholds.

****

Darien had a grim look as she looked them over. "Serena, how could you?" he stated coldly as the Crystal Moon Guardians and Crystal Moon Princess still looked confused.

"How could I what?" she asked trying to sort out what happened in the past battles and then the most recent ones.

"Almost get us killed." Raye intervened as she smirked and didn't bother to cry or anything as her eyes looked glassy.

****

Mars has the Ruby red fire,

Friendship is weak to you,

Red of the fire shows,

Untruthful and Unfaithful to the Crystal Moon.

Serena turned her back on them. Raye started to bad mouth her as she didn't face them for a reason. She just didn't show her hurt as she crossed her arms over her chest and held back her tears. "As the next in line, Sailor Crystal Moon hand over your broach and the crystal." Mina demanded.

****

Venus has the Golden yellow love,

Goddess of Love she is not,

Yellow of love show,

Her jealous of the Crystal Moon and wanting of Earth.

Serena knew that Mina always wanted Darien. 'Lust for Lust. They deserve each other. Hope they leave me alone after this.' she thought not turning around to face their demonic faces. "Pathetic Lazy Klutz, could never show up on time and pass a test." Amy stated coldly for once.

****

Mercury has the Sapphire blue waters,

Knowledge is her's but friends are not,

Sapphire blue of water shows,

The disappearing of allies due.

Lita didn't say a thing for she respected Serena's choice after seeing what the crystal and her attacks caused to happen. Her best friend and only true friend. "Serena, I wish you luck in whatever happens. I will always be there for you when you need it." she said quietly only so Serena could hear as she smiled a bit.

****

Jupiter has the Jade green lighting,

Allies of the Crystal Moon is pure of Friendship,

Emerald green of the lighting shows,

True friends and allies due to the gain of trust.

Serena just started to walk away with a smile at what Lita said before whipping around again. She faced them her azure eyes oddly cold. "If that is how most of you feel I wish you luck in your upcoming battles. I am officially your enemy, good day." With that she spun on her heel and went off.

****

Crystal Moon has the Silver Crystal of Life,

Friendly at heart and Warrior at mind,

Silver Crystal of Life shows,

The Messiah of Light and of Eternity.

'Lita, you will be in my heart always. For now I am going off to figure out my true past.' Serena thought as each step she took she left more and more distance between her and her now enemies. "Mother, I ask for two things and I need you to grant them. One is to become Princess Eternity, another words Sailor Crystal Moon. The second is for my past, my true past, to come back to me." she asked the Crystal Moon as the shadows closed in around her, shielding all from seeing her.

The Crystal Moon glowed a bright silver as Queen Serenity appeared before her daughter stopping her from taking another step. "Princess, are you sure you want to take that chance?" she asked appearing in pure form before her. The violet-silver hair of the queen resting lightly over the ground as she looked at her daughter.

"Yes, I am sure. Please, mother. I beg you." she replied kneeling before her mother, crying her sorrows as her mother remembered what her so-called friends and so-called 'lover' did to her over the centuries.

"I will grant that in which you ask for, Princess. Just be careful with what I am granting you." she said as a scythe appeared in her hand.

The staff was silver with Crystal Moon engraving as a energy blade of sun light glowed about three feet from the staff. She nodded and then brought it down on her daughter's head as the mortal half left her body, no emotions showed between them.

In that time that the blade was risen her hair had released itself form the 'meatballs' and lengthened past her kneeling form. It turned from blonde to silver as her azure eyes darkened a bit. Her hair then went up in to two star shaped 'meatballs' then grew to way past her feet.

She now only looked 21 years old as her mother smiled at her. "Your name is now Serenity instead of Serena. Princess Serenity is now dead as Princess Eternity rises from the ashes." she said as Serenity stood up and smiled.

"I will not fail you." she said going off in a whirl of silver feathers.

"Be careful." Queen Serenity said disappearing back to the Moon.

Jareth sat on his throne as Goblins ran around like fools. He sighed as the Moon above the Labyrinth glowed. 'I wonder if she was ever reborn with the others?' he thought remembering the silver hair beauty.

****

Labyrinth is the maze of the heart,

One can solve the riddle of it's King,

The Crystal Moon can capture his cold heart,

The King can show love for the Crystal Moon unlike others.

Jareth then decided to visit a relative in Japan. "It's time to pay Dareth a visit." he smiled twirling a orb in his gloved hand before going off as a owl. Queen Xan of the Demon Kingdom smiled and planned out her attack on the Goblin Kingdom, the Labyrinth.

Dareth sat in his Book shop as his brother came in wearing a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. His blonde hair was pulled back in to a ponytail as Dareth smiled at him. "Hi Jareth, welcome to my store." he greeted before a young woman came thorough the door after Jareth.

She wore a dress shirt that was open at the collar and cuffs as the tails went over the pelted blue skirt that went to her ankles. On her feet were black sandals. She had apparently braided her pigtails, leaving in the stars. She wore a gold star bust choker a silver arm band that also had a golden star burst on it with two white ribbons trailing from it. Her eyes were a dark blue as her hair was long and silver.

She approached the counter as Jareth stared at her. "I need a few mythology books." she said as he smiled and asked her for the names. " 'Kingdom Moon', 'Crystal Moon of the Warriors', and 'Princess Eternity- Myth or Legend'." she replied as he pulled out all of the books to her surprise.

"Forty dollars." he replied as she paid in full. She grabbed the books as screams could be heard to her amazement.

"I am looking for Princess Eternity." the voice demanded. Jareth looked surprised by this.

"Well you'll have to kiss the Scouts butt before she shows up." Serenity mumbled going to walk from the store when Jareth seized her hand causing her to balance the book with the other.

"You can't go out there." he replied as she pulled free and out in to the crowd.

Jareth and Dareth went out and seen the Sailor Scouts be forced back in to a wall as a voice echoed in the wind. "Crystal Moon HALATION!" came the scream as the demon was taken out only to show Sailor Crystal Moon, who looked like Super Sailor Moon with a darker fuku contrast.

"Mars Celestial Fire SURROUND!" Mars screamed as the rings flew at her.

"Weak." she mumbled waving her hand as a orb of glass appeared before her. "Oh. Element absorb and return!" she shouted as the rings were returned with more power as they barely dodged.

"That was mine!" Mars shouted as Crystal Moon smiled and raised her staff.

"Moon Take Down!" she then shouted as they scattered and then tried to appeal to her.

"Sailor Moon, Crystal Moon, what are you doing?" Venus asked as she smirked.

"Up holding the promise I made." she replied coldly. "I am now Sailor Crystal Moon, another words Princess Serenity is dead."

"No, she isn't." Tuxedo Mask replied as she whipped around throwing another glass crystal at him.

"So you say." she replied turning to face the opposite way and a smirk on her face. "I leave you to deal with this now that I have my books. Good luck and good riddance."

With that she disappeared in a fury of glitter and feathers as nothing was left in her spot. Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity are gone. In their ashes rose the phoenixes of Sailor Crystal Moon and Princess Eternity.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Black Magic: I hope you enjoyed that first part. It'll take awhile to put in the rest along with Serena's poem written by Onyx. Review to show your feelings for this.

Allora: And to get her back to work.

Onyx: Hell YEAH!

Song: *asleep*

Allora: As long as we don't riff this we will be okay.

Black Magic: Good idea. When I Finished it you will probably riff this and 'The Luna Saga' for your insults.

All except Black Magic: AAAAHHHHH!!! *screaming*


End file.
